Words: Various Couples
by bellakitse
Summary: A collection of ficlets for various couples, for the 'Friday One Word Fic Challenge' over at the TerraNovaFanfic LJ Community. So far Reilly/Dunham, Reilly/Curran, Guzman/Mira
1. ReillyDunham Private

**A/N: A collection of ficlets of various couples for the 'Friday One Word Fic Challenge' over at the TerraNovaFanfic LJ Community (Pairing and Word in the chapter)**

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Private  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Reilly/Dunham  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General/Romance  
><strong>Rated:<strong> G  
><strong>Word Count:<strong>441  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Dunham knows she's out of his league, doesn't mean he can't dream.  
><strong>AN:** Written for Reilly/Dunham- Private by **zapf_chancery** for 'Friday One Word Fic Challenge'Week-2

Beta **crystalkei**

… … …

Dunham knows he shouldn't be looking, she's older, not by much but still older, of a higher rank and so far out of his league it's more than a little sad how he moons over her. He knows some of the others have noticed the way his eyes follow her, the way he gets clumsier around her and the stuttering that quickly follows. Corporal Reynolds and Lieutenant Washington totally notice if the amused smirks they share when he lingers a little too long around her is any indication.

Reilly, she's destined for great things within the colony, she has earned the respect and praise of the Commander and his second, while he, a competent soldier will always be just a grunt and he's honestly alright with that…until he starts fantasizing about what it would be like to be with her, and_yeah_ some of his dreams are sexual, he's a guy and she's gorgeous with her cocoa colored skin, fit figure and sparking black eyes that can change from annoyed to amused with a flutter of long curled eye-lashes.

But most of his dreams involve being able to hold her hand or to brush the hair from her face the way he sees so many men around the colony doing with their mates. He watches Reynolds leans in and press a kiss against the sheriff's daughter's cheek as the young girl smiles happily up at him and he wishes so very badly that was him and Reilly.

He knows if he ever tried something like that, at best he would get a glare strong enough to put him six feet under, at worse….well he values his jaw _not_broken. Still he can't help but picture it, a day where she smiles or laugh with him and not at him because he's done yet another stupid thing. A day where she reaches out, a day where she says-

"Private!"

"Huh?" he questions dumbly, looking up startled into pissed-off black eyes, he reaches up and wipes the moisture that has gathered at the corner of his mouth. _Perfect_. His already annoyingly pink cheeks burn with embarrassment as series of snickers spreads through the group of soldiers. "I-I mean yes?"

Reilly stares at him silently until he shifts in place and she sighs rolling her eyes at him with the barest hint of a smile on plump lips. "Private, what am I going to do with you?"

He bites his lip to keep from answering, not that it really matters, as she walks away shaking her head. He doesn't tell her all the things he wishes they could do together, be together. Maybe someday.


	2. ReillyCurran Try

**Title:** Try  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Reilly/Curran, Alicia Washington  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Angst/Romance  
><strong>Rated:<strong> PG  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>699  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Set after 'Bylaws' Washington informs the soldiers about Curran, Reilly listens hoping they don't all see how the information is killing her.  
><strong>AN:** Written for Curran/Reilly-Try by **mercscilla** for 'Friday One Word Fic Challenge' Week- 2

… … …

It's Washington that tells them, gathers the units in the barracks and informs them of the truth behind Foster's death and of Curran's involvement. The reaction to the news is swift through the personnel; Reynolds is the first one to react. She's not surprised; they were both his friends, to know that one killed the other; she can't even begin to understand the pain of that betrayal. She's too busy trying to cope with her own without showing the company present the way the news has left her splintered. She tries to stop the flood of memories that bombarded her, flashes of moment's now tainted cutting through her worse than the sharpest blade in her arsenal.

Flashes of Curran, tall and strong, with an exciting glint in his eyes when he looked at her and a twist of his lips when he flustered her (which happened more often than she cares to admit) courses through her mind mockingly, her resolve to act indifferent to him when in reality she'd felt a thrill at his pursuit of her.

She was capable soldier who took pride protecting the colony but as a woman she had to prove herself more than others, because of it most of the men in her life treated her like one of the guys. Tim Curran hadn't, he'd seen a challenge, she's wasn't stupid then and isn't stupid now to think it was really more than that, but he'd also seen the woman behind the soldier, the one that craved to be wanted, and he had.

She remembers the first time they kissed, both more than a little drunk from a night at Boylan's, Reynolds and Foster had been with them she remembers, the latter man's name causing another ache in her chest. They had been walking a few feet behind the duo when Curran at grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind a housing unit. Pushing her against wall he'd leaned down and slanted his lips over her before she could stop him, not that she wanted to.

After weeks of innuendo it had seemed he'd had enough of talking. It embarrasses her now to remember the way she had reacted to him. Desperate and primed from all their teasing, she had all but melted under his skilled mouth and hands, hers grabbing at him greedily. From that moment on, she'd been his, it wasn't love but in moments when he'd kissed his way down her body, marking her with his lips and hands it had felt pretty damn close to it.

"I'm sorry, Reilly."

She looked up startled out of her thoughts, looking around she realizes that everyone has left but the Lieutenant.

"Sorry, Ma'am?" she questions the voice coming out rougher than usual.

"Curran," LT. Washington murmurs and she sees that even though the older woman is looking at her sympathetically, her fist clenches at the name. "I imagine this is harder for you than the rest, given your relationship with him."

Her eyes widen at the comment, she and Curran had made sure that nobody knew about them even their closest friends had no idea that they had been involved. "You knew?"

Washington gives her a dry smile. "Reilly there's very little I don't know about my units."

She keeps to herself the fact that the Lieutenant didn't know the trouble Curran and Foster were getting themselves into or they wouldn't be here with Foster dead, Curran banished and her wondering how she could have read someone she shared her body with so wrong. It wouldn't be a fair comment anyway; instead she looks at the woman and lets her pain show.

"What do I do with this now?" she asks desperate for some guidance on how she can move forward.

She watches as the woman shakes her head softly at a lost herself. "I guess try to forget, Reilly, and hope it sticks."

Washington lays a hand on her shoulder and leaves her alone with her thoughts, the woman's words echoing, she knows the advice is useless, she can try to forget all she wants but she won't, after all it wasn't love but it was pretty damn close.


	3. GuzmanMira  Alcohol

**Title:** Alcohol

**Ship:** Guzman/Mira

**Genre:** Drama/Angst

**Rated:** PG

**Word Count: **850

**Summary: **Even at the bottom of a bottle, he can't escape her.

**A/N: **Written for Guzman/Mira –Alcohol by morganel for 'Friday One Word Fic Challenge' –Week 6

As always many thanks to crystalkei for the beta and for telling me it doesn't suck, if it does look her way.

… … …

He sits in a corner dark corner of Tom Boylan's bar, a bottle of an amber liquid half empty in front of him, around him there is a dull buzz of people –mostly soldiers- coming and going, laughter and conversation mixing together, all white noise to him. The day's been long, with the 10th pilgrimage arrival the previous day, the growing settlement has been louder and more chaotic than usual, add to that their visitors at the gates…

He pours himself another drink, the wooden cup tight in his hand, if it had been one of the few glass tumblers Taylor kept in his private quarters for times when he shared with his closest lieutenants it'd crack under his grip. He closes his eyes as the bitter liquid burns down his throat and as he does he sees her, standing tall, rifle in hand, her gaze hard as she looked at his Commander. He like the rest had pointed their guns at her and her people, if his was slightly lowered no one mentioned it.

He scowls to himself, no one had mentioned a thing and maybe no one had even noticed but he had and he knew she had too, his hesitation even now, even after years of being apart, years where she has set out to sabotage what he's sworn to protect. He could still see her dark brown eyes flicker over him as Taylor ordered him to give her what she wanted, no more than a moment had their glaze held before he stomped away like some child and not like the leader of men he was. Years later the woman still managed to get a rise out of him.

He tells himself stop, to not let the memories in, but when has his mind ever listened to him when it came to Mira? Like an ancient film reel addled by the large amounts of alcohol he's already consumed he pictures her the way she was years ago when she first arrived. Stunning beauty with dark skin that shimmered in this bright world's sun, with sharp almond shaped eyes and a smile that always grew slowly. He'd been taken by her from the moment he laid eyes on her and at the time he thought she'd been taken with him, it hadn't been long before he'd spent his every free moment with her, inviting her into his life and his daughter's like a lovesick fool.

He feels his skin burn and he knows it's not a flush from the drink in his hand but from the anger and humiliation that still years later courses through him. He tries to close off his mind to this line of thought, it never leads him anywhere anyway, hours, days, months, years he has spent wondering how he didn't see it, how she fooled him, how he allowed himself to love her so completely and not see her motives.

He's pulled mercifully from his thoughts as someone sits across from him, he's not surprised to see that it's Nathaniel, only he would dare to approach him in the foul mood he's in and only he knows that he would find him in this mood and why. He doesn't say anything to the older man, his leader, his friend, his brother and just watches as he pours himself a drink, the hint of a smirk making its way to his face as the man frowns at the taste and shakes his head at him.

"What the hell did Boylan make this with?" He makes another face pushing the drink away. "It's enough to burn a hole through someone's stomach."

The older man isn't wrong; it's one of the barkeeps special bottles, reserved for him and him alone, probably meant to erode important organs, not that it's taken care of the traitorous one that still insists on keeping that woman stuck there between the beats.

"How long is this going to go on for, Guz?" Taylor questions him.

"Always," he murmurs roughly, hating the truth behind the simple word, he's always going to love her; he's always going to hate her. He looks away from the sympathy he sees in the other man's eyes, it's too close to pity and it leaves a sour taste in his mouth that has nothing to do with the drinks he's had.

"Send me out," he requests and has to bite the inside of his cheek, it sounds like pleading even to his own ears.

"How far, Lieutenant?" Taylor asks, his tone serious but also lined with understanding.

"Far as I can go, sir," he answers letting out a breath of relief as the man nods and stands, ready to take his leave.

"I'll see to it," Taylor pauses and his tone changes once more to his friend, he wishes he'd stay in his role of leader at the moment. "You won't escape her out there, Guzman."

He doesn't reply to the comment and just takes another swing of the drink in his hand as Taylor leaves.

No, he can't escape her, not out there, not anywhere.


End file.
